zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 4: cot
Link then gave the mayor back the rusty old sword since he now had the Gilded Sword and left for the Swamp. Link after traveling for an hour or so enters the swamp to find a large boat house on the swamp. Link enters it and talks to the Lady at the counter. "Hello, my names Koume. Are you here for the boat rides well today is your lucky day because it is only 100 ruppees.", said Koume. Link looked up at Koume menacingly while he dug into his pocket and took out a large orange ruppee and threw it on the table. "Thank You, oh I see you don't have a Pictograph. To ride the boat you must have a pictograph and I am selling them for 50 ruppees."Link turned red with anger as he dug into his pockets and took out a purple ruppee. "Thank You, Enjoy your ride. Oh but the water has been low lately so you are going to have to paddle your way through the Swamp. The paddles are..." but before Koume could tell Link the Price Link took the Paddles and ran out of the Boat house and got in the boat and paddled away. Link paddling down the river paddled to a small dock with a path leading back somewhere. Link started to walk down it when he saw overhead a old man dressed like he was flying on a red balloon. Link snapped a picture of it and then kept walking. He walked till he came to a forest opening next to a small cottage. Link walked into the woods but wherever he walked he ended up where he started. Until A monkey came out of one of the directions. Link decided to follow this monkey. So, he did all the way back to a large opening where a large Monkey was laying down sick. The monkey said, "Please,... Red... Potion...". Then the monkey he followed said, "Please help our leader." Navi then said, "Link don't you remember there was a potion shop in a cottage before we came in we can get one there." Link nodded his head and left the forest back to where the cottage was. He entered into the cottage and spoke to the owner. "Hello, my name is Kotake I am the owner of this Potion shop. You need a reed potion. Oh I am sorry there is only one left but I see you have a picture of the flying green man I will trade you for it. Thank You, Here is your potion." Link then ran back into the woods and followed the monkey through the woods to the monkey where he gave the Monkey the red Potion. Upon being revived the Monkey said, "Thank You I am the King of the Monkey's there has been much problem in these hear woods ever since the water level dropped the forest has gotten confusing but my loyal servant here can show you to the Swamp Temple." He motioned to the monkey that brought Link here and Link and the Monkey ventured off deeper into the woods. After a long hike they made it to the front of the Swamp Temple when the monkey ran away. Link and Navi walked on inside knowing that they couldn't just run away. Link and Navi traversed deep into the temple acquiring the Map, Compass, Big Key, and Bow and Arrows. They finally made it to the boss door where Link unlocked the door as dust flew off the door. The door opened and Link and Navi entered. "Quick!!! Look up!", said Navi. Link looked up right in time to see two plant like hands come down towards him. He dodged them and shot each one with one Arrow. As they were hit by the Arrow they disentegrated and a one-eyed head came down from the ceiling. When it came down the head blew up all but its eye which started changing colors and figure until it became a two axed Green Iron Knuckle. The Iron Knuckle swung at Link who dodged it then spun attacked the Iron Knuckle. The Iron Knuckle barely flinched but instead lost some armor but ran straight towards Link at 20 Miles per Hour. Link was hit into the wall. Link got up and attacked the Iron Knuckle again this time hitting its face plate off revealing a twisted face of a Terminian he saw early that day. Link then shot the Face of the Iron Knuckle with an Arrow and it fell blowing up into pieces leaving only a Heart Piece and a Small Round Red Object. Link went and picked these up and as soon as he picked up the red object the room started changing colors until it turned into a fairy Fountain. A Great Fairy popped up out of the water and said, "Hello Link. Thank You for saving me that red object you are holding is one of four this one is called the Fire Element. I don't know what it is used for but now that you have saved me I can bring the water Level back to normal in the Swamp but now you must leave.". She then transported Link out of the temple. Category:Action Category:Adventure